My Hiding Place
by Austlly007
Summary: continuation of the unwanted.. Peeta is still hiding with Haymitch, his wife and grandkids.. what happens when a bomb hits their house? can Peeta save the grandkids? read and find out! please read and review! I know summary sucks but its better than you think!


hey Fanfictioners! here the second story of my series! hope you like it! sorry for any mistakes! Please read and review! -Austlly007

* * *

My Hiding Place

By: Austlly007

It has been 2 years that I have stayed with Haymitch, his wife and their grandkids.. it also has been very dangerous lately.. Nazi Soldiers would come and search the house for Jews, which is me.. I have read my Bible 50 times and I'm still bored.. but I rather be here then to be in a camp getting poked by needles and getting really sick.. this my hiding place, until this war is over I will stay in here.. it is December in the year of 1941.. Haymtich's family celebrates Christmas but I still want to do Hanukkah, but I don't have the right stuff to so I celebrate Christmas with them.. every time I look out the tiny window and see incent people getting killed it hurts so much.. I've been praying everyday it just seems like God doesn't want to hear me.. I wake up crying in the middle of night because I miss my mama and papa.. I hope something good will happen soon..

Dear Jesus, thank you for this day. God please change the heart of the Nazis, make them see that what they are doing is wrong, please help me to be strong and let your light shine in me, in your name, Amen I pray in Russian.. I finish then I get up and walk to the bathroom.. I bleach my hair again, I will probably never see my real hair again… The next morning I am woken up by Haymitch… E-e, chto yest' -.. I m-mean what is wrong? I ask.. things here aren't safe anymore, you need to take Katniss and Primrose to the train station where Effie is now waiting for you guys. Get on the train and leave quickly Haymitch says standing up.. zhdat', chto o -.. I mean what about my passport? They'll ask to see one I say.. that's why I made one, it'll get you to the U.S.A now hurry and come downstairs Haymtich says then leaves.. I grab my Bible and hurried downstairs.. okay, so you three are going to be siblings alright? Good. be safe now Haymitch says.. we start to walk out but I turn back to Haymitch.. thank you Haymitch, f-for everything I say then I leave.. we are almost there when a Nazi soldier stops us.. Guten Tag, wo gehst du hin?(good day, where are you going?) The soldier asks.. sorry I don't speak German, Katniss says.. oh, sorry. Where are you going? The soldier asks.. to the train station to meet our mother, she is taking us on a Holiday, Katniss says.. aw, very nice. Who are these people? The soldier asks..

my brother and sister Katniss says.. oh, sweet. You what's your name? the soldier asks me.. I don't know what to tell him so I say S-Steve. Steve D-Dunhill I say.. Katniss gives me a weird look.. so it seems you have trouble with English, what is your main spoken? The Soldier asks.. I lie and say it's German, when it's really Russian and Hebrew.. wow! wer dich gelehrt? (who taught you?) The Soldier asks.. meine Mutter. (my mother) I say.. ja, dann wie kommt deine Schwester kann nicht Deutsch sprechen? (so how come your sister don't speak German?) The soldier asks.. Hm, I say.. I look at Katniss and Primrose then at the soldier.. sie wollte nicht lernen, sie wollten british aus england lernen (they did not want to learn it, they wanted to learn British from England instead) I say.. oo, nice. Sie haben hübsche Schwestern (you have pretty sisters) the soldier says.. danke, ist es etwas anderes? unsere Mutter wartet. (thank you,is there anything else? Our mother is waiting) I ask.. ja, lassen Sie mich sehen Sie Ihre Pässe (yes, let me see your passports) the soldier says.. Gut dann sir (well then sir) I say taking out my passport.. what did he say? Katniss asks.. h-he wants to s-see your p-passp-port I say.. Katniss and Primrose give they're passports to the soldier.. ah, sehr schön. okay, kannst du gehen. werden jetzt sicher (ah, very nice. Okay you can go, be safe now) the soldier says giving back our passports.. wir, danke. Auf Wiedersehen (we will, thank you. goodbye) I say..

we walk away.. whew, that was close. Thanks to mama for teaching me German.. we got to the train station and boarded the train to the boats so we could go to the USA… Katniss sits next to me and Primrose sits next to Effie.. so when did you learn to speak German? Katniss asks.. m-my m-mother taught me I say.. my English is still no good.. that's nice, my mother escaped to the US already so she sent us to grandfather Haymtich, Katniss says.. shh, no talking. Effie says.. yes grandmother Katniss says.. we get to the boats but before we do German soldiers come over to us and ask us some questions.. sprechen Sie Deutsch oder Englisch? (speak German or English?) The soldiers asked.. English, Effie says.. oh, may we see your passports? The soldiers asks.. we show them our passports and were about to leave when one of the soldiers stop me..

do you speak English or German? The soldiers asks.. a-a little English and German I say.. oo, nice. die Namen Sie? Ihre Mutter oder Vater? (who named you? your mother of Father?) The soldiers ask.. Mutter, (mother) I say.. ah, Das ist der Name meines Vaters, Steve. es ist ein guter Name. (that's my father's name, Steve. It is a good name) one of the soldiers say.. ja es ist. Nun, es war schön mit dir zu reden. Auf Wiedersehen. (yes it is. Well it was nice talking to you. Goodbye) I say then I walk over to Katniss.. what did you say to them? Katniss asks.. YA vam potom rasskazhu (I'll tell you later) I say walking onto the boat.. huh? She says.. we get settled in, and I open my small bag and take out my Bible.. just when I'm about to read there's a knock on the door.. I get up and open the door, it's Katniss. Hi, she says.. Hi, I say.. can I come and talk to you? She asks.. uh, o-okay I say as I let her in then close the door.. what did you say when we got on the boat? She asks.. I-I said that I-I'll tell you later I say.. well it's later, what did you tell the soldiers at the dock and on our way to the train? She asks.. I-I w-would tell you but my E-English is not good I say.. if you would like, I could teach you English? Katniss says.. YA khotel by, chtoby. (I would like that) I say.. huh? Okay, if I'm going to teach you, you have to try not speak whatever your speaking now. Okay? Katniss asks.. o-okay I say.. Katniss teaches me English every day and every day I get better.. but I still speak Russian and Hebrew sometimes by accident.. the only problem was there were Nazi soldiers.. so every time we would pass them and they would ask me questions I would answer in German..

we had to stay on the boat for 3 weeks to get to London then from London to America.. once we got to London, everything over there looked like home, the only difference is they don't have alleys for Jews, we were supposed to get on another boat to America but we got delayed.. so we had to wait at the docks for a while.. then bombings started to happen and we had to find somewhere to hide from the dropping bombs.. while we were running, Katniss' foot gets stuck in one of the cracks in the ground so I go after her and we find somewhere else to hide.. we are separated from Effie and Katniss' sister Primrose.. Katniss' leg is scratched up so I tend to her leg and see what I can do to her cuts.. K-Katniss, I'm going to go and see if I can get a first aid kit I say.. No, you can get killed! I'll be okay Katniss says.. I have to Katniss, but don't worry I'll come back I say.. she grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a kiss.. we pull back.. I had to do that, just in case she says.. thanks I say.. I come out of our hiding place and look for a first aid kit.. I look around, pass all the smoke and people running.. I finally see one but as I am getting close to it, a bomb comes and blows up right next to me, throwing my balance off.. I hit a wall and everything goes black… I am out for several minutes then I come to.. half of my face is bleeding.. I stand to my feet and look where I landed.. then I see the first aid kit, I quickly run and grab it before I get thrown off again.. once I have it I run to where Katniss is but I get tackled by someone and the first aid kit gets knocked out of my hand.. they get off me and run away.. I stand up and look for the kit.. I see it by a flipped over car.. so I run and grab it, I have it in my hand and run to Katniss.. I get in there just as another bomb goes off.. there you are! I was getting worried, you didn't come back for minutes! Katniss says.. well I'm here now I say.. I open the kit and take out bandages, healing cream and apply it to her leg.. your face, what happen? Katniss says.. nothing, I'm okay I say.. no your not, your face is bleeding. What happened out there? Katniss says worried.. a bomb came and threw off my balance, I hit a wall but I'm okay I say.. once I'm finished I start to pack up when she stops me.. it's my turn, Katniss says.. your t-turn for what-t? I ask.. to care for you, she says.. I'm okay, don't worry I say.. come on let me please? Katniss says.. o-okay, I say.. she cleans up all the blood on my face and puts bandages on.. there much better she says.. we bed down for the night… I wake to her scream.. you okay? I ask.. yes, the bombs just startled me Katniss says… here, want sleep with me? I ask… sure, she says.. she leans over and puts her head on my chest.. we sleep like this for most of the night.. I put my hand on her back so she feels protected..

Morning comes and the bombing stops.. we come out of our hiding place and walk to the dock.. we see Primrose and Effie there, Katniss runs and hugs her sister.. I walk over and stand next to Effie.. my goodness Peeta! What happen to your face!? Effie says.. Shh! Effie! my name is Steve remember? I say.. right, sorry Effie says.. we get on the boat and start our 3 month trip to America.. to this state called New York… a month passes and I start to get very sea sick and I have been spending my time in bed.. Katniss comes once in a while and keeps me company.. sometimes I would wake up sometimes to her sitting at the foot of my bed.. how do you feel? Katniss asks.. o-okay I guess, just feeling dizzy I say.. ooh, well we only have two months on this boat she says.. I don't reply.. I end up drifting back to sleep..

we get off the boat finally after 3 long months.. once we get settled in a hotel, we call for Katniss' mother.. but sadly we find out that Katniss' mother died from a heart attack a month ago.. and her father died on the boat from some decease.. I do my best to try and comfort Katniss, it breaks my heart to see her in so much hurt, it reminds me of when I saw my mother shot and my father in the prison camps all those memories hit me every time I look at her.. days and nights would go by and I would hear her cry.. I pray for her every day, and maybe God still cares about me.. I just sometimes don't feel that he listens to me, but in ways he does.. we moved to an apartment, once we were settled Effie enrolled me, Katniss and Primrose in school, the war is still going on.. A year passes and it is the year 1942 and things are still the same, we go to school come home and listen to the news.. they have this thing called a television, I've never seen one of these things before, I have only listened to the news by radio. To see them on television is strange.. I go to my room and lie on my bed.. when will this war ever end? People shouldn't be doing this to people like me, what did we do wrong? All I know is that this is my hiding place and nothing can harm me now… I wonder if Haymitch made it out?

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
